


Have you ever been with a prince?

by NamarieElessar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamarieElessar/pseuds/NamarieElessar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut.No really its smut plain and simple.Also contains  snowballing. Ye be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever been with a prince?

\- Take off your clothes – Oberyn commanded.  
Slowly, Olyvar began to remove his robe revealing his smooth pecs crowned with big round nipples, his abs and rapidly growing bulge.  
-Which way do you do you like it, my prince? – Olyvar asked hoarsely. The prince grabbed his cock and squeezed making Olyvar gasp loudly.  
-My way - he whispered in his ear before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. Olyvar wasted no time removing the remaining of Oberyn’s clothes and the Dornish prince did the same to his. Once they were fully naked Oberyn shoved the blond to the the bed and settled himself in the chair next to it, one hand slowly stroking his large cock the other playing with is left nipple.  
-Play with yourself- he ordered Olyvar. Not needing to be told twice Olyvar rapidly reached for the vial of oil under the pillow poured some into his hand, warmed it between his fingers and buried one finger in his greedy hole while moaning “fuck yeah” over and over again as he fucked himself with fast movements no doubt searching for the elusive gland. Oberyn strokes grew more furious at every moment as he looked at Olyvar in bed with already three finger buried in his ass writhing and gasping in pleasure. He was going to cum soon and Oberyn wanted to be inside of him when it happened so he stopped stroking his weeping cock and made for the bed, Olyvar, who had never stopped looking at the prince as he stretched his hole understood the dornish man intent. He removed his fingers lift himself to stand in all fours and let his head fall to the pillow his ass raised high in invitation.  
-Are you ready for me whore? – Oberyn asked as he inserted two digits inside Olyvar –  
-Yes my prince I am – Olyvar whispered trying to control himself no to come right then and there.  
-I didn’t hear you boy. I asked are you ready for me or not?  
-Yes- Olyvar screamed lifting his ass even higher in the air-Fuck me my prince. And Oberyn did. In one slick motion he filled the blond with his cock gasping at the tightness of the hole then he began a series of slow thrusts the pace increasing as he neared completion. “Oh yes,my Prince, yes fuck me”Olyvar took the pounding with abandon submitting completely to Oberyn and pushing back to mach each of Oberyn’s thrusts, his cock was already leaking pre-cum he was close and he knew it he tried to warn “Oberyn ser I’m…I’m…fuck…I’m going to…”coherent thinking left his brain, his prostate was being stabbed repeatedly and he felt that pressure forming in the base of his shaft working it’s way up, leaving room for nothing more, with a hoarse groan he came, his cum hitting the sheets in ropes. Moments later Oberyn thrusts became shallow and even quicker and when he felt Olyvar’s muscles tightening around his cock he exploded, with a shout he spilled his seed inside the whore. Minutes later they were still on top of each other panting hard and still recovering from the powerful orgasm, Oberyn withdrew himself from the blond turned him around so he was lying on his back and looked at Olyvar’s asshole still clenching and dripping Oberyn’s seed. With long and gentle strokes the viper licked it all until Olyvar’s asshole was again clean and rosy he moved up and until he reached Olyvar’s head and kissed him forcing him to open up for him with his tongue. When Olyvar finally surrended his mouth to the viper’s ministrations Oberyn then passed the cum from his mouth to Olyvar’s and Olyvar swallowed it all with a smile whimpering for more.  
You’ll be seeing a lot more of me- Oberyn said as fed his cum soaked fingers to Olyvar.  
-Yes,my prince I hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first smut fic so go easy on me please tell if you encounter any error so that i can correct right away also feel free to leave your constructive comments. I strive to give you a boner cause that means i did a good job.  
> Also im sorry i didnt include Ellaria and the other whore i didnt do it because i really dont have a very clear idea on how the woman body works and responds to sex and i didnt wanna fuck it up.


End file.
